powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker Physiology
The ability to become a massive and unbelievably powerful individual with a desire for battle regardless of one's own physical condition. Variation of Mythical Physiology. Also Called *Berserk/Berserker Form *Berserk/Berserker Transformation Capabilities The user is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the user to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter them. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the user's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In some cases, user are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent danger. Applications *Anger Empowerment *Combat Empowerment *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Combat ***Weapon Proficiency **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Vitality *Feral Mind **Enhanced Instincts **Killing Instinct **Predator Instinct *Pain Suppression *Unpredictability *Violence Embodiment Limitations *The ability could be temporary due to the emotional/power overload, usually self-destructive and/or with a severe backlash at the end. *May not be able to tell friend from foe while in the berserk state, and may risk accidentally hurting or even killing allies, friends or loved ones. *While this ability makes the user much more powerful and resilient, it could also make them less intelligent. *Can be reversed by Serenity Inducement. Known Users Gallery 480px-mpost16497-berserker.jpg|Berserkers in history. Wolverine UMVC3.PNG|Being a result of the Weapon X Program, James Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel) possesses an indestructible exoskeleton and bone claws of pure Adamantium, making his entire body a living and a regenerative healing factor that allows to recover even from the brink of death. X-23 Laura Kinney.jpg|Being a clone of Wolverine, Laura Kinney/X-23 (Marvel) she possesses a great variety of his abilities. The most notable are her indestructible Adamantium claws that make her into a living weapon and her regenerative healing factor that allows her to keep fight despite the pain inflicted on her, making her the second best at what she does. AsuraSixArms.jpg|Asura (Asura's Wrath) has the astounding trait of being able to immerse himself in battle despite fatal injuries and dominate his opponents through sheer tenacity and wrathful endurance. Augus Asura's Wrath.jpg|Augus (Asura's Wrath) of the Seven Deities is a true example of a berserker due his lust for battle, his inhuman drive to fight regardless of damage, and his thrill for combat against powerful opponents. False Super Saiyan.png|Saiyans, such as Goku or Vegeta (Dragon Ball), have a naturally born instinct to fight despite whatever ailments they may receive, showcasing their status as natural born fighters. Naruto Fourtail.jpg|In the Jinchūriki Form Version 2, Naruto (Naruto) is unable to distinguish between friend and foe and he attacks in whatever way will enable him to defeat his target. File:Shukaku's_Rampage.png|Gaara (Naruto) lost control over Shukaku when Yashamaru made him believe that nobody would ever love him, causing a rampage. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo (Naruto) goes into a berserk rage whenever he lets the natural energy he passively absorbs cause his body to go out of control. demon_inuyasha_.jpg|If Inuyasha (InuYasha) were to ever drop Tessagia in battle and his life is in danger his demon blood takes over sending him into a berserk, feral stage. He will not know friend from foe and will slaughter all that stands in his way. Kenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is another prime example of a berserker, as he is able to ignore fatal strikes and overcome his opponents through sheer ferocity and bloodthrist alone. The Grazed Warrior.png|Knowing Demolt (Zatch Bell!) wouldn't cooperate because of his savage behavior, Zofis brainwashed him with his powers. But when Demolt’s bookkeeper, Roberto Vile casted the spell Girugadomu Barusuruk, Demolt was freed from Zofis’ control and returned to his berserk personality. He even turned on Vile for giving him orders. Forbidden_Spell.jpeg|''Girufadomu Barusuruku'' is a forbidden spell that turns Riou (Zatch Bell!) into a giant monster. Despite its power, in this form Riou had no control of himself and will attack allies and enemies alike. Zeruk.gif|Whenever her partner, Lori casts the spell, Zeruku, Kolulu (Zatch Bell!) gains a fearsome transformation of which she attacks her opponents without mercy. Berserk Rick.jpg|Whenever Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse series) absorbs blood from the Corrupted, he is able to enter a Berserker form that grants him all of the powers of the Terror Mask. File:Monster_Chopper.jpg|Chopper (One Piece) goes berserk when he eats three Rumble Balls within a six-hours time span. This before the time skip, before he mastered control of this form. File:Nizō_merged_with_Benizakura.png|Nizō Okada (Gin Tama) goes completely berserk after being taken over from his fusion with Benizakura. Allenby Berserker.jpg|Allenby Beardsley (Mobile Fighter G Gundam) with the Berserker System activated by her handlers. Saïx Berserk.png|Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), when he absorbs enough moonlight, is filled with a powerful berserker rage. Berserker_H.png|Berserker (Valkyrie Crusade) berserker.jpeg|Beserker (Teen Wolf) are men who wear the pelts of animals to channel the animals ferocity. Issei_goes_berserk_and_enters_Juggernaut_Drive.jpg|Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) loses all control and becomes a berserker after activating Juggernaut Drive. Berserk - Guts.jpg|Guts (Berserk) is a rage-driven warrior who is capable of tearing apart even demonic beings and surviving punishment that would kill a lesser human many times over when he goes berserk. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Forms Category:Galleries